memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Renaissance Man (episode)
Incorrect statements about the Delta Flyer This is not the last episode where the delt flyer was seen. It was seen one last time when the Future Janeway flew it back from the future to rescue Voyager and get them all back home.--Slamlander 19:23, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Reiterating, your thinking of SC-4, see: Talk:Delta Flyer (2377). - AJHalliwell 19:27, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) :*Okay, you're correct, thanks Slamlander 13:35, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) Date? Some anon changed the date of , this episode, and to "21 November 2377", "13 November 2377", and "21 December 2377" respectively from "2378". They had previously edited the BG notes of to add: :However, this appears to be a continuity error, as the stardate of 54868.6 roughly corresponds to November 13, 2377, and all other stardates in this season begin with the digits "54", corresponding to the year 2377. What's the justification from this exact stardate to date correlation? -- Sulfur 08:54, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Music can anyone identify the piano piece that was encoded by the Doctor? 20:39, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :or which opera the doctor is singing in the beginning on the delta flyer? 18:13, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::The piece the Doctor is singing at the beginning of the episode is Questa o quella, the piece of music he encoded was The Blue Danube. --Jörg 18:35, 26 July 2007 (UTC) : nice and thx! how about incorporating that information in the episode description? 19:20, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Buenos Aires? Along with the Douglas Adams references, I noted that Janeway wanted to use the holodeck to recreate a coffe shop in Buenos Aries. Possibly a reference to Starship Troopers?--Gaeamil 22:27, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Douglas Adams :*''This episode was aired shortly after the death of Douglas Adams, the writer of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series of books. Possibly as an homage, an alien species is described as "mostly harmless" in this episode, which was how Earth was described in Adams's books. Additionally, the doctor's command code to eject the warp core is "ECH-omega-four-two", a reference to 42, Douglas Adams's answer to the great question of life, the universe, and everything. '' That seems a little speculative as the episode was filmed long before he died. – Morder 05:26, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Removed now with Shran goodness. – Morder 23:49, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :*''A production error occurs in the scene where Harry Kim contacts Doc-as-Chakotay in astrometrics: Kim's voice does not carry the usual comm channel "phone-tone" even though he is calling from the bridge.'' Removed. — Morder 23:04, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::Removed the Douglas Adams note again; it had been sitting on in the Background Information with an incite tag for well over a year. Izkata 01:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) removed Removed the following as a nitpick(it's also a fragment) When The Doctor tricks Torres into Janeway's quarters, an Okudagram of a Galaxy class starship.--31dot 23:48, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Also removed, as this is self-admitted fan speculation: : :--Cleanse ( talk ) 08:44, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Shouldn't Ethan Phillips be listed? The first item in the Background information says that Ethan Philips was credited for this episode, even though he didn't appear. What is our policy on that? I personally think it would be good to list him, but then not that he didn't appear. That way we're sticking with the basic philosophy that we document what is onscreen. —Commodore Sixty-Four(TALK) 09:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :The policy is, as you suspect, that we list the credits as they were shown in the episode, regardless of appearances- but note that he did not appear.--31dot 10:30, September 22, 2011 (UTC)